the_academy_clstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Green
Appearance Dr Sean Green is about 19 years old. He is a head taller than Sang, with tapered shoulders and a trim body. He has sandy blond hair with gentle curls to the middle of his ears, and a kind heart-shaped face1.9 Introductions - Dr Green. His dazzling light green eyes have a hazel ring closer to the pupil5.18 Drop of Doubt - Susceptible He smells of citrus, ginger and cedar5.17 Drop of Doubt - The Good Doctor. Biography When Sean was a baby, he was found abandoned in a battered car seat at the hospital. There was no note, no clue where he'd come from. The woman who found him, Mrs Midori, later adopted him. She worked as a translator, and was at the hospital that day to translate for foreign patients. She found him behind a trash can, near a back door. He was crying, hungry. She brought him to the hospital administration, but wouldn't let social services take him. She felt he was her responsibility from then on. His father, Mr Midori, also worked at the hospital, but as a tech. He spent his childhood and every spare moment beside them, quiet as they worked. As soon as he could go to school, he was hard at work and when he wasn't, he was working at the hospital. His father believed Sean needed to be a doctor, so he was pushed into special summer programs. And then he met Dr Roberts6.9 Push and Shove - Destined to Be a Doctor. He has been to Japan with his adoptive parents for a few summers, and some holidays and occasional funerals6.23 Push and Shove - Dr Green's Condo. Sean skipped high school. He has been in the Academy 'since forever'4.11 Forgiveness and Permission - Growing Up. He wasn't very compliant with the Academy at first, he was too independent and would run off to do things his own way, not trusting anyone to work with him. But the Academy thought him too valuable to let go without putting in an effort. One day they introduced him to Owen Blackbourne, who didn't fit in well with other groups either, and told them that if they could manage to get through one assignment and stick it out together, they would be allowed to pick whatever team they really wanted in the future, even it it meant they had to recruit from the outside. They just couldn't be alone. He and Owen picked one of the hardest assignments they could find, and in the end not only graduated from the Academy but were permitted to bring in anyone they wanted to create a team of their own design. And then one day Owen found Kota and the others, and the rest is history8.11 The Other Side of Envy - A Doctor's Delicate Heart. Sean Green and Mr Blackbourne are the youngest members ever to pay off both financial and favor debt, and the youngest Academy graduates ever2.24 First Days - ~A~ Epilogue. Trivia * Icon on Sang's phone: Japanese word2.20 First Days - Alone (kanji, possibly 医, meaning doctorjisho.org) References Green, Dr Sean